Marra Turner
Marra Diaz Turner is the baby sister of Timmy Turner and the second-born child of Mr. and Mrs. Turner. She is first alluded to in "Timmy Jr.", and she makes her first physical appearance in "Doop-Doop". Appearance Marra is a female infant with cream skin, short brown hair, and large blue eyes. Like Timmy, she has buck teeth. As a ten-year-old in "Gone Baby Gone", Marra is of medium height and slightly stocky build, and she has thick eyebrows and very long hair. She is also seen wearing the finger puppet Timmy had as a necklace. History Marra is first alluded to in "Timmy Jr." when Mrs. Turner becomes pregnant with her. Believing she is going to be born a male, Mr. and Mrs. Turner preemptively name her "Timmy Jr." after their firstborn son Timmy. Later, in "Doop-Doop", Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Wanda meet Marra for the first time when they go back to Earth, and she is surprised that Timmy's baby sibling was born a girl instead of a boy. In "Britta's Tacos", Timmy babysits Marra while trying to eat 50 tacos to win a mystery prize at Britta's Tacos. She is repeatedly mistaken as Timmy's daughter instead of his sister by several customers, Sensei Brantley, and Oskar Greason. In "Beach Day", she appears at the beginning of the episode in the Turner House eating her first breakfast quiche while her father Mr. Turner takes pictures of her with an instant camera. In "Rekindling Retreat", Mr. Turner is are feeding her. In "Gone Baby Gone", Timmy babysits Marra, Poof, Foop, and baby Meteora. When Hekapoo appears to give Timmy a warning to stay away from Fairy World, she accidentally leaves a portal open to her planet, and Marra, Poof, and Meteora wander through it. By the time Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Wanda realize this and catch up with them, they have grown into kids because of the time difference between Earth and Hekapoo's planet. Marra, Poof, Foop, and Meteora poison Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Brandon, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Wanda to sleep and attempt to sacrifice them to a wish-granting demon in exchange for giving Marra magic powers. But Marra changes her mind when she realizes the demon plans to devour Timmy in order for him to give her Timmy's magic. Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, Wanda, Marra, Poof, Foop, and Meteora team up to defeat the wish-granter, and Marra, Poof, Foop, and Meteora agree to return to Earth when Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Brandon, Cosmo, and Wanda entice them with the offer of food, reverting them back to infants. Relationships Timmy Turner As Marra's older brother, Timmy loves her dearly. When Marra is ten in Hekapoo's dimension, she initially refuses to believe that Timmy is her brother, having only known Poof, Foop, and Meteora as a surrogate family. When he reminds her of a bedtime story he told her as a baby, she comes to realize Timmy is her brother. Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Babies Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Children Category:Supporting characters Category:A to Z